


I Lost Our Baby!

by emeraldsapphic



Category: Gandrew - Fandom, Shane Dawson - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, garrett watts - Fandom
Genre: Benjamin - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, andrew full dad mode, benji is missing, gandrew - Freeform, garrett watts is baby, sad garrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsapphic/pseuds/emeraldsapphic
Summary: “Babe I’m home.” He called out with a smile on his face.The smile quickly faltered when he heard no response and then it turned into a frown when he heard crying.“Garrett?”
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Kudos: 73





	I Lost Our Baby!

Andrew was pretty excited to see his boyfriend again after a few days he had been confined at Shane’s to edit his new docuseries.

Andrew loved his job and loved his fans.  
Saying that still weirded him out, he never thought he’d be famous, even though he had always dreamed of directing or producing an award-winning movie one day.  
He missed his lover, though, and he couldn’t wait to get home.

He thought about going home and smiled, he still remembered vividly the way Garrett asked him to move in.

_“Move in with me.”_

_“Garrett, no offense, baby, but it wouldn’t be ideal. Look at your house, you know I get grumpy around messiness.”_

_“Okay then, I’ll clean up, and then you’ll move in.”_

_“Yeah sure, like that will ever happen.”_

_“So, deal?”_

_“Deal.”_

Andrew had been quite surprised when Garrett had kept his promise, it took a month, but he did it.

He had tried to keep it cool when he saw the camera on his face, but as soon as Garrett was done with his video he went to congratulate himself with him.

_“You actually did it, look at you, that’s great! I am very shocked, I don’t know what to say.”_

_“I told you! Now move in.”_

Andrew pulled up on _their_ driveway and stepped out of his car.  
He almost forgot to take the food he had picked up on his way back.  
He had gotten Taco Bell because his boyfriend had told him he craved it the other day on the phone.

_“Man I really want some Taco Bell.”_

_“Then get it?”_

_“No, babe, you know I can’t without you. Also, you know I’m trying to eat healthier.”_

_“Sure Garrett," he laughed, "I miss you.”_

_“I miss you more, and I miss Taco Bell, too, so hurry up!”_

The redhead almost knocked on the door, forgetting he had keys, he still needed to get used to it, living with someone, after so long.

“Babe, I’m home.” He called out with a cheesy smile on his face.

The smile quickly faltered when he heard no response and then it turned into a frown as soon as he heard crying.

“Garrett?” 

He found his boyfriend sitting on the floor, bawling his eyes out.

“Oh my God, Garrett, what happened?”

“I- I lost our baby.” 

Andrew rushed to his side worried, but very confused as he raised a single brow at his boyfriend.

“What?”

Garrett fell between the arms of his boyfriend still sobbing.

Andrew started worrying even more, “Can you explain, love?”

“I lost Benjamin.” Garrett couldn’t breathe how much he was crying.

“Breathe baby, we’ll find him, do you know where you last saw him?”

“I don’t remember.”

“Then we’ll think about it, okay? Please stop crying bear. We’ll find Benji.”

“Promise?”

“Yes, let me look around the house perhaps he just didn’t catch your eye. Now, please, get up.”

Garrett just hummed but didn’t move.

Andrew left to find their doll and called out, “I don't hear you moving.”  
“Garrett get up, seriously. You’ll catch a cold.”

“Ok, mom.” Garrett breathed out, but he wasn’t sure if his boyfriend had heard him.

Andrew looked around their room, Benjamin was truly nowhere to be found.

“Babe, did you take him out? Perhaps he’s in your car.” 

“I already looked, he’s not there either.” Garrett was about to start sobbing again.

“Are you sure?”

“Did you not hear me?”  
Garrett’s tone felt like a sting, he didn’t want to get mad though, he was upset, of course, he was going to be slightly nervous.

Andrew was not convinced though, and he went outside.

The redhead thought about how much this doll meant to Garrett.  
It wasn’t stupid or dumb, he wasn’t weirded out, it was normal.  
It was normal that Garrett wasn’t normal, he loved him for his weirdness, too.

Loving him was very normal, too.  
The period when he had felt weird about loving a guy had passed, he didn’t really care anymore.

He wasn’t out and proud, but someday he’d be, he was sure.

In the meantime, he had his love all to himself.

Andrew stepped out of his thoughts and the door, and as soon as he focused back on his mission, his eyes narrowed.

_Oh, Garrett..._

He stepped back in with their “baby” in his arms.

As soon as Garrett saw him his eyes widened, he rushed back up and took Benjamin from Andrew’s hands.

“Benji! Where were you?! Bad boy, I’m gonna ground you.”

He hugged the doll and then looked at Andrew who had an eyebrow raised.

“Excuse me? Doesn’t the dad who actually found the baby deserve love, too?”

Garrett hugged Andrew tightly and repeated love-ridden ‘thank you’s till the man between his arms just replied: “Ok, ok, I get it, you love me.”

“I do!” Garrett chuckled wiping the tears off of his face.  
“Where was he?”

"He was literally outside, next to the bug granny. How did you miss him, he was right there!"

"Oooh, right. I put him there this morning. The granny was feeling sad and lonely. What? She needed a friend!"

Andrew giggled lovingly, "I love you so much, you know that?"

"Yeah," Garrett held up the doll by its two arms, "Benji and I love you, too."

Andrew kissed him and took his jacket off.  
"Shouldn't you wash him?"

"Oh yeah, I'll do it after I make dinner."

"Don't worry I got that covered."

Garrett gasped, _"Taco Bell?"_

"Taco Bell." 

"God, I'm so gonna marry you one day."


End file.
